carlcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Carlcraft Wiki
'Staff list' 'OWNER' Carl230690 'CO-OWNERS' Somonar Reaverblade Buttdimples 'Anti Admin' Xbl_Rockstar 'Super Admin' GreenTwist4 Prodigger00 Crystalcat15 KaitoZen Tolly725 zxvoicesxz 'Admin' Angelyna19 autumn2628 HaloForger7 (Vid Admin) thedon9999 (Comm Admin DeadBook9(Trial Admin) 'Moderators' Cl0wnslayer Coolnuss HydroCooler lord_oppression Louise_Hudson MGxEMAN the_king173 TheDivinity 'Donors' buydos (emerald) CatProductions (Diamond) Coolnuss (Diamond) gummybear747 (diamond) hotwillb (Diamond) keels123 (Gold) willy_wonka22 (Diamond) Xfinder (Emerald) Basics This list of commands can be used by both Donators and Non-Donators. Help Getting basic help and basic commands in-game. /help # = Shows a brief list of commands. Setting Homes Sets a personal home for a user. Limit 1 for non-donators /sethome name - Sets a home /home name - Teleports you to a home /delhome name - Deletes a home Examples: /sethome hi /home hi = weill then teleport you to where you set the command Warping Warps you to a warp set by an admin /spawn - Warps you to spawn. /warp - Displays a list of warps that you are allowed to use. /warp warp - Warps you to a warp listed above. Example /warp phub- will teleport you to where all the server portals are Lists Shows lists of staff and/or members online /list - Shows the list of staff currently online. /who - Shows the list of staff currently online. Private Messaging Messaging another player without everyone in chat seeing. /msg playername Text - Single Message /msg - Leaves Private Chat and re-joins Global Chat. Example: /msg carl230690 Hi there how are you today? AFK (Away From Keyboard) /afk - Marks you as afk. If used again, will deem you no longer AFK Vote /vote - Shows the vote link in blue or click here TeamSpeak 3 /ts - shows the teamspeak ip download link for lastest build: click here Ip: carlcraft.teamspeakcp.com Skype /skype - Shows carl230690's skype name or add carlcraft_owner Facebook: /fb - Shows our facebook page link in white website /homepage - show the link to our website in white website link click here Dynmap Dynmap is a live map of the server it allows you to see who is on and chat it has a 3-D veiw(surface) (like my tv :D) yes i have a 50 inch 3d tv and a cave map(Cave)so if u like mining use the cave map to find a cave and start! and the default 2-D veiw (Flat) you can see it here: click here Time /time - Displays in-game time. Rules /rules - Displays the server rules there is a section here about the rules! Money dollars are the currency of CarlCraft /bal , /money - Shows amount of dollars you have. /pay username amount - Will pay specific player the amount stated ways of gaining money are selling items to other players and killing mobs Example: /pay carl230690 1000 'Server Rules' 'In Game, the rules can be seen using the command /rules' As any server with established members,there comes a time where fights happen and many individuals begin to feel they are gods. This list is meant to show everyone that there are a set of rules to follow. Many of the offences will be ban-able, others will require kicking, jailing and muting. Without delay, here are the server rules. Enjoy and play with respect! 'Rule 1: No Griefing ' Griefing is not allowed on this server.' Griefing can be defined from breaking blocks that don't belong to you, to killing animals not bred by yourself. Unlimited possiblities. If you think that you can get away with griefing, the mods WILL find out with a faithful plugin named Core Protect.' 'Rule 2: No Hacking / Cheating' No cheating.' Cheating can be interpreted as-to using "hacks", or "mods". Almost all mods that grant you to have an unfair advantage over other players are not allowed. Only a few mods, such as a minimap mod or Optifine, are allowed. However, mods like Xray, Pickpocket, and radars are obviously not allowed. Ask a staff member if you have any questions referring to mods.' 'Rule 3: No Spamming' No spamming in chat.' Spamming chat can be TYPING IN CAPS IN EVERY SENTENCE. Also, typing like this: "affsfsfsdasag" is spamming. Basically, use the chatbox for communicating with other players maturely, and not random, mindless typing.' 'Rule 4:Respect all Staff' Respect the staff.' Don't attempt to mock / argue against the staff. What the mod says goes; remember who has the banhammer.' 'Rule 5: Speak in English' Speak in English.' This server is strictly an English-only server. It's not that we're racist against other people who speak different languages. It's only that English is the most popular and preferred language of the server. If you prefer to speak in a different language with someone in particular, type "/msg (name) (message)."' 'Rule 8: Don't be Annoying' Don't be annoying.' This means that it's against the rules to badger people for help, or simply spam them with the "/tpa" command. Building anything or wearing a skin that is offensive towards another person is also considered annoying. Asking for op is against this rule; likely, we've convinced ourselves that there are more PlanetMinecraft admins over the amount of employees at Walmart. Thanks!' 'Rule 9: Please keep cursing to an absolute minimal' Please keep cursing to an absolute minimal."" Using curse words will result in a kick, mute, or potential ban if it continues. Keep the server clean! 'Bannable Offenses' ''Griefing Doesn't matter who when what happened. If mods find that you are on the CO tool check, you will be banned. Total disrespect to other players and moderators''. ''' This might seem harsh to some people but quess what? If a mod asks you to stop building phallic builds or typing Nazi agenda messages and you tell him to go away; '''BANNED. 'Kickable Offenses' ''Server advertising'' This is based on moderator discretion. Some mods will kick the person with a warning. Others will be banning you after a warning. Basically you should not be advertising servers on a server. ''Chat spam'' This one is self-explanatory. If no one heard you the first time, wait a few minutes before repeating yourself. Otherwise kicked with a warning. Jailed Offenses' ' Any one of the above rules. This matters mostly depending on the Offender's reputation, the Mod's ability to deal swift punishment, and the infraction being committed. First time users for most of the rules will be jailed first. After jailing, which are after constant warnings, Mods will start to ban. 'Muting Offenses' ''Extreme chat spam'' Sometimes we feel someone is being a total jerk. But muting them would come after kicking them with a warning. ''Server advertising'' Sometimes a Mute then a Ban is executed to make sure this person will not be saying anything thing again!! ChestShops Basics ChestShops are the current method of buying and selling goods on CarlCraft. The idea is that you place a chest and specify what you are wanting to sell/buy and how much you will sell it for. Users can then come and purchase from your chest shop. Making chest shops is one of the best ways to make money and to sell your goods. To buy from ChestShops you simply right click on the sign above the chest. To sell to a ChestShops you simply left clicks on the sign above the chest. Materials Required *1 Chest *1 Sign *Item you wish to sell *5 dollars (Donators are exempt) How To will be uploaded soon These are the basic steps to making a chest shop. *1.Gather Materials- You will need one chest and one sign plus the item you are going to sale. *2.Place Items- Place a chest where you want your shop and place a sign above it. *3.Type information on sign: Skip the first line of the sign. On the second line of the sign type the number of the given item you wish to sale. On the third line of the sign type in the price for which you want to sell the item for. On the fourth line type in the name of the item you are selling. NOTE: If the item name is invalid look up the identification number of the item and simply put in the identification number. Example: line blank 5 50 Diamonds (264) This will create a shop that was selling 5 diamonds for 50 dollars. *4.Now you simply have to place your items in the chest and your shop is ready to go. *5.If you wish to allow others to sell items to you, you add code to the third line of the sign. Type selling:buying Example: 50:25 This would mean that users can buy the item for 20 and that they can sell the item for 10. Buy/Sell Enchanted Items (Note: This works for all items, not just enchanted ones) Obviously you can't fit "Silk Touch I Unbreaking II Efficiency III Diamond Pickaxe" on the single line for an items name, right? Luckily, ChestShop works with Item ID's so you can still sell your enchanted items. To put it simply, the only thing different thing you have to do is instead of where you would put the item name (i.e. Power I Bow) you would instead put the item's ID (i.e. 261:39-f1). This won't name the enchantment on the sign, so you may wanna make another sign noting what enchantment there is. To get item ID - simply wield the item you want the ID of and type /iteminfo Tips/Tricks * If typing in the name of the item does not work try using the item id. **These links will take you to lists of item ids. http://www.minecraftwiki.net/wiki/Data_values http://www.minecraftinfo.com/IDList.htm *Try placing your shops in areas of high traffic. Freebuild is a great place to get started. Making a shop in a town is also a good idea. *It is a good idea to keep all of your shops close to each other. This makes restocking easier and allows your regular customers to see what items you have. *Carry a variety of items and make it as cheap as you can. The cheaper you are the more business you will have. *Restock often. If you are always out of stock people will stop trying to buy from you and you will lose customers. *Watch out for scams. People will often try to hide a decimal on their signs to trick you into selling your items for next to nothing. *Be careful at what you allow users to sell to your chests. Some users have lots of resources to sell and you could log on one morning to find yourself bankrupt. Protection Stones Protection Stone are one of the provisions available to all users that allow anti-grief protection on builds. Like towny and factions Protection Stones do not require donation status to use; anyone can purchase a stone using the server currency, dollars. Protection Stones are more limited in their protection than faction plots, but they are also highly flexible and can be placed almost anywhere. Types of Stones The CarlCraft Server supports three kind of protection stone, a Coal ore block, a Lapis ore block, and a Diamond ore Block Note that protection areas are all odd numbers due to the plugin's inclusion of the block itself as a central point. The sponge will protect ten blocks from any direction of the main block, such that any side will be (10 + 1 + 10) 21 blocks. Using Stones Once obtained, players may simply place the a Protection Stone in any area that is not currently protected. The areas between Protection Stones cannot overlap. Breaking a protection stone returns the block, so players need not worry about losing a protection stone if misplaced. Commands Typing "/ps help" will bring up the following list of commands: /ps info members|owners|flags|region * Displays info pertaining to the underlying WorldGuard region. Some commands are disabled for normal users. /ps add|remove {playername} * Example syntax: /ps add carl230690 * Adds or removes a player as a Member, with building/switching permissions in the protected area. /ps addowner|removeowner {playername} * Example syntax: /ps addowner carl20690 * Adds or removes a player as an Owner, with full permissions in the protected area. * Currently not available to regular users. /ps flag {flagname} {flagvalue} * Example syntax: /ps flag creeper-explosion deny * Sets flags for the WorldGuard region. A full list of flags can be found here. /ps hide|unhide * Visibly hides the stone, so that it cannot be broken and another block can be placed in its location. /ps toggle * Turn on or off the WorldGuard region generated by the stone. * Currently not available to regular users. /ps view * Does not do anything, as of PS version 1.8. /ps region count|list|remove|regen {playername} * Region commands reserved for server op use only. /ps admin reload|version|hide|unhide * Commands for admin use only. All commands only affect the current protection area. Protection Etiquette Though Protection Stones present players the opportunity to protect their own builds from grief, the plugin can also be used for malicious purposes. To avoid bans or other server penalties, follow a few simple guidelines when deciding how to use your Stones. # Avoid using Protection Stones in Faction regions. The permissions for the two areas may conflict, your protected area may extend onto plots that you do not own, and protection stones may be impossible to remove without admin intervention. # Do not add a protected region onto other players' builds. This includes shop regions, where protecting other players' chest shops can prevent them from accessing or removing their own chests. # Protection Stones can be difficult to find and remove once you have left the server or abandoned a build. As a courtesy to the moderating staff, do not leave the stones in hidden/inaccessible locations. Essential Commands New users of Protection Stones should refer to the following list of commands: /ps add {playername} * Useful for giving friends the ability to build in your plots. /ps flag mob-damage deny * Disable damage from mobs. /ps flag mob-spawning deny * Prevent mobs from spawning in your protected region. /ps flag use allow * Allow other players to switch objects (open doors and hit switches) in your protected region. ModReq Modreq is our Ticket system for getting a Moderator's help when none are available. This is meant to be used when there are no Mods or staff on that can help you with your problem. Reminder this is not the way to ask questions, instead this is the way to report griefs, locked chests, protection stones, and so on. How To Filing a ModReq is super easy! All you have to do is stand where the issue is and type in the command /modreq Keep in mind that ModReq is not for simple questions. Instead we recommend that you use /helpop for that! Example: /modreq There is a protection stone here that needs removed. /modreq i have been greifed canu rollback please What it does What ModReq does is it sends an alert to Mods when they first log in that you had an issue and that no one could help you. The Mod can then check your issue and do his/her very best to fix it. You can find In-Game instructions on how to use /modreq by typing /warp help(Soon) Donator Perks and Commands On this page the commands available to the different tiers of donators are outlined. Each command is listed and explained in its purpose and possible uses. For every command a donator level may have, a donator level above it also inherits this perk. (VIPs initially fly; Platinums also fly) If you are considering donating to the server Click Here . If you would like to read the terms of service Click Here This is a list of commands/perks and how to use them. The perks are listed in a more orderly fashion on the donation page. This is how to use the perks and commands. Iron Donator Perks and Commands Cost: $5 What you get: You get a plot in the donors market, which is protected from all griefers. Ask a Admin or Op to set this up for you. You also get 4 plots on our creative map. Change Your Nickname! /nick you want your name to be = Change your visual username. Change Your Color off your Name! with the same command as above but with use of colour codes Fly around Like Creative! /fly = Turns on or off the ingame fly ability. a guaranteed entry to the server if full!!! /d = View available disguises /d disguise = Disguise /u = Undisguise Disguise As: A Chicken, A Baby Chicken A Cow, A Baby Cow A Creeper A Mooshroom, A Baby Mooshroom An Ocelot, A Baby Ocelot A Pig, A Baby Pig A Sheep, A Baby Sheep Any Color of Sheep Can set 25 Homes! /sethome name = Sets a home /home name = Teleports you to a home /delhome name = Deletes a home Create Chestshops for free. gold Donator Perks and Commands Cost: $10 What you get: You get a bigger plot in the donors market, which is protected from all griefers. You also get 5 plots on our creative map. All Of the Stuff From Iron plus: a guaranteed entry to the server if full!!! God Mode! /God = Turns on or off the ingame God mode never be killed again. Disguise As: A Blaze A Cavespider A Enderman A Squid , A Baby Squid A Villager , A Baby Villager A Wolf, A Baby Wolf A Zombie Pigman, A Baby Zombie Pigman Can set 50 Homes! Diamond Donator Perks and Commands Cost: $15 What you get: You get a huge plot in the donors market, which is protected from all griefers. You also get 6 plots on our creative map. All of the Stuff From Iron and Gold plus: 'a guaranteed entry to the server if full!!! ' Disguise as Any Mob Of Any Size! Disguise as Objects! Disguise as Vehicles! Can set 100 Homes! You Get Creative Mode! =/gm 1 or /gm c or /gamemode 1 You Get Super Pickaxe! =// or / Activates // or / Deactivates Superpick. Emerald Donator Perks and Commands Cost: $30 What you get: You get a extremly huge plot in the donors market, which is protected from all griefers. You also get 7 plots on our creative map. All of the Stuff From Iron Gold and Diamond plus: 'a guaranteed entry to the server if full!!! ' Disguise as Any Player! Can set ulimited Homes! Workbench Command /workbench or /wb = Opens a workbench anywhere, anytime. Enderchest Command /enderchest = Open your own enderchest anywhere, anytime External Links links mentioned in the wiki http://www.minecraftinfo.com/IDList.htm Item ID list http://dev.bukkit.org/server-mods/protectionstones/ ProtectionStones on Bukkit http://www.minecraftwiki.net/wiki/Data_values Block Data Values http://198.27.82.41:8081/ Dynmap Address http://carlcraftminecraft.webs.com/ Website http://teamspeak.com/?page=downloads Teamspeak 3 download page